z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sisters of Mercy
"Sisters of Mercy" is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on November 21, 2014. Plot Synopsis Addy and Mack are somewhere underground, guided by Citizen Z as he reunites them with Roberta, Doc, Murphy, 10K and Cassandra. It turns out they're at an old CIA black site, at which Citizen Z is able to video-conference with them to direct the group to supplies down the hall along with a new vehicle. Back on the road, the team comes across Sam, a young boy traveling on foot who tells them he can get them food if they drive him to Salt Lake City. The team drives up to a massive gate guarded by armed women where they are greeted by Helen, the leader of the "Sisters Of Mercy", a utopia-like sanctuary for women and children only. The team is allowed to get food as well as medicine for Cassandra's infected leg, but only if the men folk stay outside the compound. Inside the compound, a gorgeous nature preserve of sorts, Addy and Helen develop a daughter-mother bond as the younger woman finally expresses all her pent-up emotions involving her brother and zombified mother. The sanctuary has its sinister side, though, such as its rule that any male child, upon reaching the age of 13, has to leave and walk to Salt Lake City, the boys have been unknowingly sent to their own deaths. While Helen won't kill the children, she's made it a rule to tell all the boys that their fathers are in Salt Lake City. And more importantly, all the young boys are lied to about the city's condition. According to Roberta, its filled with zombies and no chance of anyone living there. So if the boys are killed during their journey to Salt Lake City, Helen and the others won't be placed with the blame. It becomes clear that Helen is a cult leader and chose Addy out of the women because she knew she was in a current weak state. She even tells Addy, her own story of her marriage as a wife to a bad husband. She and her group also enforce their own sense of justice, which sometimes involves locking up no-good men inside a barn with a zombified bear. Helen asks Addy to help rescue two ladies being held captive by a biker gang, and a concerned Roberta tags along. When they confront the bikers on the road, Helen persuades Addy into killing the one of the bikers, who turns into a zombie. This is too much for Roberta, who's ready to get back on the road to California, but Addy has other plans: she's decided to stay and join the flock. Mack is upset when Addy tells him of her decision and pursues her when she runs back to the compound gates. Meanwhile, a Sister of Mercy who had seduced Murphy ends up being taken prisoner by one of the bikers who managed to survive the ambush on the road. Seeking vengeance, he calls out Helen, though he's soon laid out when Mack shoots him in the head. While Roberta and Cassandra leave the compound, Addy attempts to have her final goodbye with Mack. When Mack refuses to leave her behind, Helen shoots him. Though Addy stops in her tracks, she clearly does nothing to stop the others from shooting at Mack or her friends. The team drives off but Mack can't handle it and jumps out of the car, running back to the compound to get his girl back. As the team leaves Mack to his destiny, the sounds of several gunshots are heard, implying that Mack may have been killed as he re-approached the gates. Meanwhile, the Sister of Mercy member who had intercourse with Murphy might be pregnant, the little girl in the compound seems to have stolen Addy's locket and young Sam is back on the lonely road to Salt Lake City. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Michael Welch as Mack * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K Special Guest Star * Kelly McGillis as Helen Co-Stars * Sara Coates as Serena * Riley Neldam as Darren * Eden Campbell as Rachel * Jacob Goudzwaard as Sam * Delanna Studi as Cheyenne * Kimberly Nesper as Tessa * Logan Binstock as Emmy * Lj Klink as Tattoo Guy * Brad Picard as Butcher * Rick Rivera as Tobias Campbell * Yuji Okumuto as Bernt Uncredited * Kaleigh Hopkins as Compound Daughter Deaths * Chester (Confirmed Fate) * Brennan (Confirmed Fate) * Dax (Confirmed Fate) * Ammon (Confirmed Fate) * Tattoo Guy * Darren * Butcher Memorable Quotes * "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the apocalypse" by Murphy * "Look Doc, all fingers!" * "Murphy, how many times do I run out of fingers before I go hunt for more?" Notes * First appearance of Serena. * First appearance of Sam. * First (and last) appearance of Helen. * First (and last) appearance of Darren. * First (and last) appearance of Emmy. * First (and last) appearance of Rachel. * First (and last) appearance of Cheyenne. * First (and last) appearance of Tessa. * First (and last) appearance of Butcher. * First (and last) appearance of Tattoo Guy. * First (and last) appearance of Compound Daughter. * First (and last) appearance of Chester. * First (and last) appearance of Lina. * First (and last) appearance of Amy. * First (and last) mention of Brennan. * First (and last) mention of Dax. * First (and last) mention of Ammon. * First (and last) mention of Zina. * First (and last) mention of Emmeline. * Last appearance of Tobias Campbell. (Flashback Only) * Last appearance of Bernt. (Flashback Only) Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Sister of Mercy 001.jpg Sister of Mercy 002.jpg Sister of Mercy 003.jpg Sister of Mercy 004.jpg Sister of Mercy 005.jpg Sister of Mercy 006.jpg Sister of Mercy 007.jpg Sister of Mercy 008.jpg Sister of Mercy 009.jpg Sister of Mercy 010.jpg Sister of Mercy 011.jpg Sister of Mercy 012.jpg Sister of Mercy 013.jpg Sister of Mercy 014.jpg Sister of Mercy 015.jpg Sister of Mercy 016.jpg Sister of Mercy 017.jpg Sister of Mercy 018.jpg Videos References